


The Lost Children of L'manberg

by NamelessNovelist



Series: The Lost Children of L'manberg [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Death, Arson, Attempted Human Trafficking, Blood and Violence, Child Abandonment, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Drug Dealing, Feral Behavior, Found Family, Healing, Homelessness, I promise, Loss of Parent(s), Recovery, Swearing, Threats of Violence, and if i need to add cw or tw just ask and i will, but then everyone meets up and they take care of each other, it does get happier, lemme know if i need to tag something, this gets sad gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessNovelist/pseuds/NamelessNovelist
Summary: The world is a cruel and unforgiving place. Fathers abuse sons, death chases young girls, and loneliness follows young children. It’s inescapable and ever-present, but in the cracks between all the pain, bonds can form. Children can forge their own family, solve their own problems, save themselves and each other. That’s what matters.That kind of unconditional love is powerful and difficult to find but in the dark and wooded depths of L’manberg’s forest, six children banded together and built a home, a safe haven, a family.AKA How all these poor children found their way to L'manberg's forest and met each other.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Technoblade, Niki | Nihachu & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF) & Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: The Lost Children of L'manberg [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061756
Comments: 62
Kudos: 509





	1. Techno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is the origins of how all the kids came about to live in the forest. It's gonna be sad at first, so be prepared. If you have to skip this fic, that's fine! Just take care of yourselves! I'll absolutely add content warnings and trigger warnings if you need me too, just drop a comment.

Techno awoke to the sound of his cell door being slammed open by a Handler. The Handler’s were the people who ran the fighting ring Techno was born into. They never hit him or anything, but they certainly weren’t nice either. His small body ached from combat training the day before, and he had hoped to rest a bit before his next session, but of course, the Handlers had other plans.

“Rise and shine, shithead!” The Handler who opened his cell shouted as Techno sat up. His shoulders were sore and he knew his ribs were littered with bruises that would only get worse if he moved, but he knew better than to disobey the Handler. 

While the Handler’s never directly hurt any of the fighters, they would schedule fighting matches sooner if the fighters were disobedient. Even though Techno was only 5 years old and the fighters had to be at least 6 to have their first match, Techno had no doubt in his mind that they would throw him into the ring early if they decided he was a nuisance. 

So, when the Handler’s said to jump, Techno had learned to ask how high.

“Hold out your hands,” the Handler asked, and Techno, although confused, stood from his cot and complied, “We have to move locations. Someone notified the police, which means we’re due to be raided any minute now.”

Techno stifled a yawn and stretched his legs as the Handler tied his wrists together with an old rope. They’d never had to move locations before, and although Techno was concerned with what moving meant, he was also partially excited. He had never known anything beyond his cell and the training rooms, so the idea of getting to catch a glimpse of the outside world, even if for a second, sounded so appealing.

The Handler tightened the rope one last time before gesturing for Techno to exit the cell, “We’re going to leave the building and get into the back of a merchant wagon, if you make a single sound, I will cut out your tongue. The boss says you need to be in good fighting shape, but he doesn’t give a fuck if you’re mute.”

Techno felt a chill go down his spine as he nodded quickly, trying to appease the Handler. He had never been threatened so brutally before, and to be honest, it frightened him. He silently stepped out of the cell and trudged down the long hallway that the Handler led him down, movements somewhat uncoordinated from grogginess and sore muscles. 

A couple of turns later, Techno was led out of the building’s exit and into the open world. He squinted, his eyes not accustomed to natural light, and looked around eagerly, his braided pink hair whipping around behind him.

The exit led to an empty dirt field that had 3 wagons, two of them were regular traveling wagons, and one was covered in a cloth. Nearby that, two other Handler’s supervised as the other fighters kept in the building climbed into large crates for smuggling purposes. Techno never interacted with the other kids except for during training, and even then, they weren’t allowed to talk, so he didn’t feel the need to acknowledge any of them. Assuming he would be climbing into a crate too, he looked around for what he would be hiding in.

The Handler scoffed as he climbed into the driver’s seat, next to another Handler, of the covered merchant’s wagon, “Just get in the back, dumbass.”

Techno scrambled to comply with the Handler’s orders and once inside, Techno realized why he didn’t need to climb into a box. The other wagons were exposed, which meant that anyone could see what they were carrying. The wagon Techno was stashed in was covered by a domed roof of cloth, so they used that to hide their more, suspicious items, like their training equipment.

There weren’t enough crates for all the kids to hide in, so Techno, the youngest and best-behaved fighter was more hidden in plain sight among the illegal items. Just as he had settled into a small corner, farthest away from the Handler, the wagon lurched into motion. Next to him, a load of books was tightly packed into a box. He reached inside and pulled one out, which was difficult with his bound wrists, but he made do.

Now, Techno himself couldn’t read, but he used to occasionally see the Handlers who guarded the cells at night pull out a book and read to pass the time. He had always been fascinated with the idea of learning, and he figured this might be his only chance. So for the duration of the bumpy wagon trip, Techno began trying to teach himself to read.

Roughly 30 minutes into the ride, Techno grew frustrated and decided to take a break from his improvised lesson to listen to the conversation of the two handlers driving the wagon.

“Is the kid still back there? He’s so quiet.”

“Oh, yeah,” The Handler that escorted Techno out of his cell chuckled, “I gave him some shit about cutting out his tongue if he talked, so we won’t hear a peep! I checked a minute ago, he’s back there fidgeting with some stupid book. Kid can’t even read!”

“Wait so you threatened him? Were you serious about it?”

“Of course not! The boss decided to give the kid his first fight when we get to the new location. Apparently, he does super well in training.”

At those words, Techno’s heart dropped. The reason the age limit was 6 was that the fights were to the death. Anyone below 6 was guaranteed death, and with the already 50/50 chance of losing, Techno did not like his odds. Yes, he was the best in training, but the training spars were a completely different thing. During the spars, only the winner would receive a meal that day, the only days they were all fed were weekends, and Techno very quickly learned that starving felt awful, so he learned how to fight to stay well-fed. Besides, he didn’t know if he could fight against another kid and actually go through with killing them, they deserved to live just as much as he did.

As Techno struggled with his revelation, he felt the wagon stop, and he heard a new voice be introduced.

“Good evening, gentlemen. What’s your business in L’manberg?”

The wagon had stopped and Techno realized this might be his only chance to escape. He would die if he stayed, but he didn’t know what would happen if he ran. Would he be alone? Would he be returned to the Handler’s if he was found? What if the Handler’s chased him?

His heart raced and his breathing quickened, but he knew what he had to do. Techno inhaled deeply before rummaging around one of the nearby boxes, looking for something to cut the old rope around his wrists. He didn’t know how long the wagon would be stopped, so he moved as fast as he could. His salvation was found in the form of a tiny multitool hidden inside the box with the books. He swiftly opened it and began sawing through the rope carefully. 

As the roped finally snapped and fell off, Techno heard the stranger telling the Handler’s that they could pass through. Frantically, Techno grabbed a book and the multitool and jumped out the back of the wagon, right as it began to continue moving.

Techno landed in the middle of the street, in a place he had never been before, so in his panicked state, he did what most kids did when a situation scared them, and ran. He darted past houses and small shops and he didn’t stop running until he found himself in the heart of a forest.

He collapsed onto his knees, tossed the book and multitool onto the ground next to him, and panted as he felt the weight of what he had just escaped from come crashing down onto his shoulders.

From here on out, he was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the awesome response to this series! It's given me a lot of motivation and inspiration, so that's why I've been posting so frequently. Lemme know if you need something tagged or warned and I will, and remember to take care of yourselves!


	2. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is heavier than usual, so I'm gonna issue a warning. This chapter contains the death of a beloved pet, child abuse and neglect, and some violence. Please take care of yourself, guys!

Dream curled up tightly next to Bruno, the elderly family dog, and his closest companion. The small cushion that they shared as a bed had gone flat, and it lacked insulation, so they relied on each other for warmth. The run-down house was colder than usual, and the lights were out, which meant that they were behind on payments again and that his father would be coming home later and later to make ends meet.

Bruno’s ears perked, and Dream knew that meant that his father was home. The sound of the back door slamming open a minute later confirmed it, and Bruno stood and rushed to go greet him. Dream, however, took an extra second to grab the blank white mask off of the floor next to the pitiful excuse for a bed and put it on. He didn’t fully understand why his dad made him wear it, but he knew that his father would scream and cry if he saw him without it. 

Once secured and tied in place, Dream trotted into the living room to greet his father. When he entered he noticed that his father had already flopped onto his usual chair and had begun his nightly ritual of drinking from his collection of green bottles. Bruno had laid down at his owner’s feet, patiently waiting to be fed, and Dream nervously followed suit. He hadn’t eaten since the previous night, and he was worried his father would forget again. Before he could lay down, however, his father kicked Bruno in the side, causing the dog to let out a sharp cry. Dream hurriedly went to comfort his friend.

“Stupid fucking, Mutt! Waste of fucking money!” The man yelled, his words slurred, and in his right hand a green bottle sloshed around with each sloppy movement.

Now, Dream couldn’t quite understand English that well, his father never sent him to school and he was very rarely spoken to, but in his short 6 years of life, he did learn to understand when his father was angry. Memories of loud yelling, smashed bottles, and punched walls flooded through his mind, and suddenly he was extremely glad he took the extra time to put on the mask. 

His father had never hit him, but that was because every time he tried to, Bruno would step in and take the punch instead, and every time, Dream would spend the rest of the night comforting the fragile dog. That night, however, Bruno was weaker than normal. His father had been cutting back more and more on their food portions, and often, both would go to bed hungry. The past week, there was only one portion of food and every time, it was given to Dream.

When his father’s drunken rant had died down, the man had leaned back on the chair and proceeded to fall asleep. Dream knew this meant that he wasn’t being fed that night, but he also knew that, if Bruno wasn’t fed soon, his best friend and protector would starve, so he decided to come up with a plan. The food his father fed him was in a cabinet in the kitchen, if he could climb up onto the counter, he could easily grab the food, and feed himself and Bruno.

Dream placed a soft kiss on his dog’s forehead and waited to hear his father’s loud snores before sneaking into the kitchen. The floor was cold, and it was dark, but he could see which cabinet held the food and he felt his resolve strengthen. He took off his mask, so he could see better, and inhaled deeply. Dream knew he was too short to reach the cabinet on his own, so he started trying to plot a way to climb up onto the counter. As he walked closer to the cabinet, he realized there was a drawer that was left open. If he could pull it out further, he could use it as a step up onto the counter.

He grabbed the knob of the drawer and dragged it out further. Once he was satisfied with it, he stepped onto it and grabbed onto the counter, hoping to pull himself up. Dream smiled, happy his plan seemed to be working, but in a moment of disaster, the drawer broke and fell to the ground with a loud clattering sound, and Dream tumbled down right after it.

Immediately, Dream heard Bruno start barking in the living room, and his father awoke with a shout. Loud footsteps and clattering paws came into the kitchen and Dream felt tears well in his eyes, both from pain and from fear when his father entered carrying an empty bottle in his hand.

“Dream! Why aren’t you wearing your mask, you stupid fuckin-” His father waved his arms around wildly, his shouts booming and thunderous, “You look just like your slut of a mother! I could kill you! You waste of fucking space! You’re just like her! Put on your goddamn mask!!”

Dream simply cowered in the corner, whimpering and sobbing under his father’s wrathful gaze. Bruno had run over to try and soothe the boy, but his attempts failed.

“Are you even fucking listening?! PUT ON THE GODDAMN MASK!!” And without warning, his father reeled back the hand holding the bottle and threw it at the boy.

Bruno, in a final act of love, dove in front of Dream and took the brunt of the attack. The bottle shattered against the dog’s skull, terminally injuring him and causing glass shards to scatter everywhere. Dream’s face was sliced up, and some of his wounds were deep enough to scar, but all the boy could bring himself to do was curl around the battered body of his only friend.

In his final moments, Bruno nuzzled and licked at his boy’s tears, comforting Dream till his final breath. Dream sobbed more and finally looked up at his father. The man’s left hand was covering his mouth, and he seemed to be in a state of shock at his own actions. Dream, overwhelmed by emotion, stood and bared his teeth, growling in fury.

His father held up his hands placatingly, “Listen, Dream, this was an accident! Just put on your mask, and we don’t have to keep fighting. Hell, we can even have s funeral for the stupid Mutt!”

At those words, Dream felt himself snap. His best friend was dead at the hands of his father, and his dad still thought he could control him? He snarled before running forward and tackling his father with all the force he had. The man, clumsy from rest and sloppy from alcohol, fell back easily. Now, as mentioned, Dream wasn’t the best with speaking or understanding English, but just this once, he felt he could break his silence.

Dream dug his nails into his father’s arms and growled directly in his face, “His name was Bruno!” And finally, Dream dragged his father’s right hand, the one that threw the bottle, to his mouth, and he bit off the man’s index and middle fingers. He then stood, spit out the hunks of flesh and bone, and grabbed his mask. 

His father writhed on the ground in agony, shouting and wailing about calling the police. Dream couldn’t care less. He simply exited the kitchen, and ran out the house’s back door, gripping his mask as he went. He didn’t know how long he ran, but when he finally stopped, he found himself in the middle of the forest, near what seemed to be a firepit and campsite.

“Hullo?” A boy whispered down from where he hung in some kind of hammock, high in the trees above. 

Dream flinched and shrunk in on himself slightly.

The pink-haired boy slowly slipped down the tree and made himself as non-threatening as possible, “Are you okay? You’re all bloody. My name is Techno, I’m 7. Do you need some help?”

Inhaling deeply, Dream sat down, cradling his mask in his lap. Blood mixed with tears and dripped down onto the mask, staining the blank white surface.

Techno sat next to the crying boy and awkwardly wrapped his arm around his shoulders, “You, uh, aren’t much of a talker, huh? I wasn’t either, but, um, I can help you if you want?”

The silent tears continued until Dream gathered up his courage and rasped out, “...Dream. My name is Dream.”

Techno perked up at the other’s words. “That’s a neat name. And uh, I like your mask. But I think I know how it could be cooler.”

Dream sniffled and looked up at Techno, tilting his head like a curious puppy and passing the older boy his mask. 

Once he grabbed the mask, Techno turned around and grabbed some charcoal from the unlit campfire, and used it to smudge a sloppy smiley face onto its surface. Nervously, he turned back to Dream and gave it back.

Dream spent a moment intently studying it and concluded that not only did he think the new design was great, but Techno might be pretty great too. He licked his lips and tied the mask into place.

“Do you, ya know, like it?” Techno scratched the back of his neck.

Dream nodded.

Immediately, Techno brightened, “That’s great!” He stood, dusted his clothes off, and offered a hand to help Dream up, “Um, I was about to cook up some pork. Do you wanna stay and eat some? And I can show you to a stream nearby so you can wash off all that blood if you want?”

Hesitantly, Dream nodded, grabbed the other boy’s hand, and stumbled to his feet. The warmth of his new friend’s hand warmed his heart and soul, and suddenly, both boys felt a little less alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now you know why Dream has some more animalistic behaviors. He essentially picked up on Bruno's behaviors because Bruno was the only thing that really loved him and took care of him.
> 
> And Techno has a friend now! Our boy isn't gonna be lonely anymore! Keep in mind this is all meant to be platonic, they essentially all adopt each other as siblings, and Techno had begun the process of becoming a big brother.
> 
> Also, thank you all for being so positive with this series, I know this work is darker, but the adventures will get happier as time progresses. And if you have questions about anything, drop a comment and I'll answer!


	3. Wilbur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter has some implied stuff that can be upsetting, so heads up, this chapter has mentions of drug dealing, attempted human trafficking (or something close to it), and child abuse. Take care gang!
> 
> Also, heads up, I wrote this chapter while pretty sleep-deprived, so if it's weird or different than usual, that's why. I might rewrite it later but idk.

Wilbur stood behind his father and mother, holding his baby brother, Tommy’s, hand. His parents had donated a large sum of money to fund a new library in L’manberg and were asked to give a speech on the opening day. To maintain appearances, Wilbur had to accompany them, and honestly, he was hating it. He always did. His parents wore practiced smiles and tried to paint the picture of perfect family life, but he knew the truth. He lived it.

The success of the Soot family led to them becoming prominent figures in the community and their wealth was romanticized by the public. For example, when Wilbur was younger, he was interviewed by the local newspaper and had mentioned wanting a guitar. A couple of months later, his parents made a show of giving him a whole music studio. The second people stopped fawning over the gift, however, his parents proceeded to ignore him and his interests, like they always did. 

The only gift Wilbur ever received from his parents that he genuinely appreciated, was getting to be a big brother. Tommy was born when he was 6, and the first time Wilbur held him, he knew that Tommy would always be one of, if not the most important things in his life. Not that Wilbur would casually admit to any of that. Tommy was 5 now, and his ego was already larger than a blimp.

Mr. and Mrs. Soot’s speech about the library was soulless. They didn’t donate the money because they wanted to see the town learn and grow, they donated it to cover up the fact that they were funneling money into an underground drug business that operated in the cities surrounding L’manberg. Mr. Soot was a drug lord and had made most of his money running the operation. Mrs. Soot was the daughter of one of his employees, and she mostly agreed to marry him for money. Wilbur figured out his family’s true business when he walked in on his father discussing a trade deal with some of his associates, but he did his best to shield Tommy from the realities of the world around them.

Suddenly, a cough jarred Wilbur from his thoughts, and he knew that it was his turn to offer something in the speech. He picked up Tommy, who subtly pinched the back of Wilbur’s neck to show his distaste, and stepped up to the podium to end the speech.

Tommy and Wilbur put on matching grins, as Wilbur began to speak. “I would like to end this opening by saying thank you to all of you who worked to make this library possible. Because of your hard work, the people of L’manberg have access to a multitude of books and information that will lead us to a better and brighter future. Because of your work, kids like Tommy and I will be able to pursue education and entertainment in a safe environment provided by the public, for the public. So, in all sincerity, thank you!” 

“Tommy, before we go, do you have anything to add?” Wilbur asked as payback for the bruise forming on the back of his neck.

Tommy flashed a quick glare at his older sibling before smiling happily at the crowd, “I love L’manberg!”

Wilbur smirked as the crowd gathered around the podium awwed and clapped, and he felt his father place a large hand on his shoulder, prompting him to step away and make his leave, still carrying Tommy on his hip. Mrs. Soot led the boys away from the group into the library lobby, and the second they were out of sight, Wilbur dropped Tommy on the ground.

“Gods, Tommy, you’re getting heavy!” Wilbur complained.

Tommy grunted when he landed on the ground and looked up at his brother, “I’m not getting heavy, you’re just weak Wilbur! Also, stop picking me up! I’m a big man!”

“Quiet you two!” Mrs. Soot snapped, “Your father wants to talk to you, so wait here until he comes to get you.” She stomped off, her heels clicking as she went, leaving the two boys alone. 

Leaning against the wall, Wilbur slid down until he sat on the floor. “So, you love L’manberg, huh?” He taunted.

On the opposite wall, Tommy mimicked his brother's actions. A slight blush formed on his face at his brother’s teasing. “Shut up, Wilbur.”

The sound of the library doors opening drew the attention of both brothers. Mr. Soot was a crooked man, both in spirit and in physicality. His left leg was weak, and his face was wrinkled, but what he lacked in looks and morality, he made up for in charisma. When he entered a room, he commanded respect in a way that was impossible to deny, so when he entered the lobby, the brothers both rocketed to their feet and prepared for what he might have to say.

“Alrighty, boys! Good job on the speech, Wilbur, you’re developing such a way with words!” Mr. Soot nodded to his eldest and placed a hand on his youngest’s shoulder. “And Tommy! Great job playing up the ‘cute kid’ card! You’re gonna be just like me someday little man!”

Wilbur winced at his father's words. While he enjoyed being complimented, his father's praise always felt hollow and manipulative, as if he was simply building people up so that they would have more to lose when he tore them down later. And his comment to Tommy made Wilburs skin crawl. His brother would be nothing like their father, not if he had anything to say about it.

Tommy, however, is blinded by the praise he receives. He didn’t know enough to question his father’s actions, so he simply preened under his father's words. The sight of it made Wilbur’s stomach roll. He had to get Tommy away from their shallow and exploitative parents.

“So,” Wilbur sniffed, “Mum said you wanted to talk to us? Is it something bad?”

Mr. Soot let out a deep belly laugh, “No, nothing bad, my boy! I just decided that it was time I introduced my lovely sons to the family business!”

The excited shouts and squeals coming from Tommy never reached Wilbur because he was far too distracted by the sound of what remained of his happy life shattering around him. He had devoted so much of his time to protecting Tommy from the truth, and now his father had simply decided to undo all of his hard work. His brother had a strong facade of strength and maturity, but underneath it all, he was still a sensitive little boy at the end of the day. Definitely too young to be learning that his family’s wealth comes from drug money.

“D-dad, are you sure? I mean, Tommy’s only 5, I doubt he can really understand!” Wilbur stuttered out, ignoring his brother's indignant squawking.

“Are you questioning my judgment?” Mr. Soot’s tone was playful, but his eyes held malice.

Wilbur sighed, “No, sir.”

“Great!” Mr. Soot clapped his hands together and wrapped and wrapped an arm around Tommy’s shoulder, marching him towards the exit of the library. “Come along, Wilbur!”

Clenching his fists, Wilbur shuffled behind his father as they were led into town on a different route than usual. It wasn’t too noticeable at first, but as their walk further into town continued Wilbur, and surprisingly enough, Tommy too, both noticed that things were different than usual. Their path was darker and more hidden, fewer people were bustling about than usual. And abrupty, Wilbur was struck by the revelation that they weren't going deeper into L'manberg, they were moving out of it. The air felt tense, suspicious.

“Um, dad? Where are we going?” Tommy interrupted the silence that had settled in.

Mr. Soot did not respond, he simply continued to walk and tightened his grip on Tommy. Wilbur’s skin crawled and a nasty, scary thought crossed his mind. But surely not. Surely his father wouldn’t actually-

“Oh, so it’s a surprise, aye big man?” Tommy chuckled nervously.

Finally, the group rounded a corner and wound up in a long, empty alleyway, closer to the edge of town. On the other end of the alley stood a man dressed in dark clothes. His face was obscured by a hood, and Wilbur shivered as he reviewed the situation. Mr. Soot was a money-oriented man, and if there was a way to obtain more of it, he would, no matter the cost.

“Dad?” Tommy whispered.

Mr. Soot held on tighter. “Did you bring the stuff?” He shouted to the stranger in the distance. The stranger simply grabbed a briefcase and opened it, revealing it to be filled to the brim with gold. Mr. Soot nodded and shifted his grasp on Tommy to the back of the neck.

“Here’s how this is going to go. You are going to drop the briefcase and kick it over as I send over the ‘gift’.”

“Dad, you’re hurting me.” Tommy whimpered, and Wilbur’s blood ran cold. He knew what was happening. Thinking fast, he kicked his father sharply in the back of his weak left leg, momentarily causing him to collapse, giving Wilbur enough time to grab his brother's hand and run. Tommy was stiff and slow, clearly stunned at what had just transpired, and when Wilbur heard yelling and footsteps start to chase after them, he knew they had to pick up the pace somehow.

“Come on, Tommy! We got to go!” Wilbur shouted, hoping to jolt his brother out of his shock.

Tommy shook his head, bafflement clear on his face, “But, Dad-”

Wilbur, realizing that his brother couldn’t fully grasp what was previously about to happen, picked up Tommy, and for once, the younger boy let himself be held, opting to hide his face in Wilbur's neck.

“I’ll figure it out, buddy. Don’t worry. I’ve got this,” Wilbur whispered into his brother’s ear as he ducked through alleyways and ran past houses into the Great Forest of L’manberg. “I’ve got this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so Wilbur and Tommy almost got sold. I intended for it to be read as Wilbur being the 'gift' and Mr. Soot holding on to Tommy as collateral to make Wilbur do what he wanted, but I decided to keep it somewhat open for interpretation because, really, Wilbur wouldn't know what his father was planning. All he cared about was the fact that Tommy was scared and hurt and that was enough for Wilbur to bail.
> 
> The next chapter, Tommy's chapter, will be a direct continuation of this chapter, so this can kinda be seen as a part one. If the ending seems abrupt, that's why, it's meant to be read in conjunction with the next chapter.
> 
> As always, ask any questions in the comments! Thanks for reading!


	4. Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more upbeat than the other ones, so i've got no warnings to give this time!! :)

Tommy clung tightly to Wilbur and hid the tears welling in his eyes in his brother's neck. He didn’t know what was happening, but the bruise forming on his arm ached and his heart hurt. He was never particularly close to his parents, they were always very distant and busy people, but he never thought of them as bad. Sure, Wilbur was more of a parent than they were, but they weren’t cruel.

The racing of his heart reminded Tommy that everything he knew about them might have been a lie.

Wilbur slowed to a stop in the middle of the woods, exhaustion weighing him down, and Tommy knew he should probably offer to stand on his own, but he wanted to stay in his brother’s embrace just a little longer. The surrounding forest was empty, but the after the scent of smoke clung to the air, meaning that someone had been around recently.

“Wilbur, what- what are we gonna do? We can’t- I… I don’t...” Tommy murmured. He felt lost. Aimless.

Wilbur shifted to sit on the ground, still cradling Tommy close and petting at his hair soothingly. “It’ll be okay, Toms. I’ll figure something out. We’ll, uh-”

The feeling of his older brother’s shaking hands reminded Tommy that Wilbur wouldn’t magically know what to do either. As much as he wanted to put his brother on a pedestal and believe that everything would be okay, he was mature enough to understand that Wilbur, regardless of how tough he may seem, was only a child too. No one could protect them from their parents and their power.

The sound of a twig snapping behind one of the nearby trees startled the brothers out of their thoughts. Tommy felt his throat close up as panic began to grip him again. How did someone find them so quickly?

Gently moving Tommy off of his lap, Wilbur stood and grabbed a large stick that was sitting on the ground nearby, holding it like a sword. “Who’s there?! I’ll- I’ll beat you! I’m not kidding!”

“Oh, shoot.” A voice they had never heard before sounded from behind the tree, however, the more surprising thing was how young the voice sounded.

Tommy watched as Wilbur slightly lowered the stick, but maintained a tense posture. “Well,” Wilbur shouted, “Come out!”

The voice sighed, “Look, I’m not the best at being comforting, and I was just trying to wait until you guys finished freaking out.” And with that, the owner of the voice stepped out from behind the tree with another, previously unnoticed, kid.

The one who had been speaking wore a crown of branches on his pink-haired head, and the other boy’s face was hidden behind a mask. They were both clearly young, smaller than Wilbur, but bigger than Tommy himself, and the Soot siblings chose to find that fact comforting.

Taking this time to dry his eyes, Tommy scrubbed at his face, hoping that the newcomers didn’t notice the tear tracks there.

“Okay, uh, hullo. I’m Techno,” The pink-haired boy greeted nervously, “and my masked friend is Dream. He doesn’t speak that well, so… yeah.”

Dream, frustrated, moved to stomp on Techno’s foot and crossed his arms when he dodged. “Not true. I talk good! You’re teaching me!” Dream’s gravelly and soft voice whined.

Techno simply brushed off his friend's actions before smirking at the two brothers, “See what I mean?”

Tommy couldn’t speak for Wilbur, but he thought that the two new kids were weird. Not threatening weird, but definitely strange. “What do you want?” He rasped out, voice still weak from his earlier sobs.

A concerned look crossed Techno’s face. “Aw, wait were you cryin’? Ahh, listen, Dream wanted to see if you guys wanted to come hang out with is, and I was dragged along to be his translator, that’s all! And since you guys are clearly havin’ a rough time, we’ll just leave you be!”

Dream’s posture sagged slightly and he nodded, disappointment palpable

Wilbur, having concluded that these strange, dirty, hobo children weren’t a threat, dropped the stick to the ground and groaned. “We appreciate the gesture, but we don’t have time to hang out. We just got out of a lot of trouble and now we need to find a place to sleep tonight!”

At that, Dream seemed to perk up and he turned to share a meaningful look with Techno. For several moments, Techno maintained a stern look, but when Dream tilted his head and whimpered, he tossed his head back and huffed. 

“Dream, I know you’re doing the face right now, but your mask is on and your sad eyes will not work this time! We can’t just ask every sad kid we meet to come live with us!” Techno complained.

“You started it.” Dream sassed, confident that he had already won the argument.

And in a way, he had, because Techno inhaled to speak again, but deflated. “You got me there…”

Wilbur, who was previously observing the odd conversation with a confused look on his face, interjected, “Wait, wait, wait, live with you? What are you, crazy?”

Honestly, Tommy didn’t see an issue with living with the hobo kids. They had nowhere better to be anyway, so what did it matter, but if Wilbur was against it, then there must be a reason.

Techno sighed as Dream happily rocked on his heels. “Listen,” the pink-haired boy started, “Dream and I have lived out here for a couple years now, and we’ve recently set up a treehouse to live in. It’s not finished just yet, so as of right now we just use to sleep in when it gets too cold or rains. We would be willing to let you stay there as long as you need to as long as you never tell anyone that we’re out here. That’s it. Take it or leave it.”

Furrowing his eyebrows, Wilbur looked from Techno and Dream to Tommy, and finally to the ground, thoughts rushing around his mind like runners at a track meet. Eventually, he looked up and stared directly into Techno’s eyes. “Okay. As long as Tommy is safe, then okay. We’ll stay with you.”

Tommy, although still spooked from his earlier experiences, was excited his brother had agreed. The thought of living in a treehouse seemed cool, and even though the Techno and Dream were weird, he wanted to get to know them more. To him, Techno and Dream looked like some kind of forest warrior duo, and the idea of being their friend was appealing.

“I’m Tommy, and the big jerk is Wilbur,” Tommy introduced, gesturing to himself and his brother in turn, “Hey, if we’re gonna be friends now, can you teach me how to put on warrior paint? I wanna show that I’m a big strong man!”

The unfortunate events that had lead the Soot siblings to their new life still hung heavy from their shoulders, but as time passed and the four boys got to know each other, the world became less of an isolating threat and more of a challenge, a task they needed to complete as a team. One person’s burdens became all of their weight to carry.

When Dream woke up in the middle of the night, sobbing and unable to speak coherently, Wilbur would sing and soothe him back to rest. When Tommy started to wonder why his parents didn’t want him, Techno told him stories until the boy was able to laugh again. And when the harsh cold of the world around them gripped tight to their bones, they grouped in that treehouse, singing songs, telling stories, swapping jokes.

Months later, as Tommy began to fall asleep in the same treehouse that Wilbur and he had slept in on that first night, he realized that he finally was starting to understand what a family felt like.


	5. Tubbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't as sad as usual, but it does have an overall tone of dreariness, so be prepared for that gang!

Tubbo’s last memory of his parents was their tired faces as they left him in the box outside of the orphanage. He remembers being confused and feeling cold, but the largest part of his memory was devoted to his parents explaining that they simply didn’t want him anymore. That he was too much of a burden to keep around, and thus, he had to go. Despite how much time had passed, the guilty feeling of taking up space still haunted the young boy.

At the orphanage, Tubbo shared everything with the other children. Clothes, food, space, books, you name it. How could he claim anything for himself when he could be taking it from someone who needed it more?

It was early morning, and all of the kids were crowded into the dining area, eating their usual breakfast of oatmeal and water. Tubbo ate half of his food before sitting his fork aside and simply staring into the bowl. He was startled out of his thoughts as a boy, younger and clumsier than him, spilled his portion of breakfast onto the floor as he was walking to his seat. Tubbo knew that the Caregivers wouldn’t give him another bowl because they were low on food already, so thinking quickly, he grabbed his bowl and gave it to the boy.

“Wha-” The boy mumbled.

Tubbo sighed, “Just go sit down and eat, I’ll clean up the mess.”

The boy’s eyes widened and he nodded as he ran off to his seat. Tubbo smiled to himself and turned to grab some napkins from the kitchen. The caregivers were casually chatting around the kitchen island, but when he entered, they stopped. 

“What do you need?” One of them asked. Tubbo didn’t particularly care which, they never bothered to learn his name, so why should he learn theirs?

“I spilled some food, so I came to grab some napkins to clean it up,” Tubbo explained.

“Well, we can’t give you anymore!” One of the others snapped.

“I know,” Tubbo tiredly agreed, “I just want some napkins.”

“Under the sink.”

Tubbo silently walked to the cabinet under the sink and pulled out a stack of napkins. As he left the kitchen, the tension in his shoulders lessened some, Once he made his way back to the mess, he crouched down and began cleaning the sludge called oatmeal off of the floor. By the time the task was complete, breakfast time was over, and the kids needed to start their chores.

The first chore Tubbo needed to complete was cleaning the windows of the downstairs lobby. He didn’t mind working on the windows because the other kids didn’t usually have anything to do in the lobby, which means that this was his chance to breathe freely without feeling like he needed to ask for permission first. As he scrubbed at the front window, he noticed a small carriage rolling up outside. When it stopped, a girl, a couple of years older than himself stepped out of it, pulling her luggage bag after her, and stared sadly at the building. The carriage quickly took off towards the next stop. The girl sighed heavily and her posture slumped as she made her way to the door.

Realizing that none of the caregivers were there to greet her, Tubbo undid the lock on the door, so that he could let her in.

“Hello,” Tubbo said as he stepped aside to give her room to enter, and as she passed, he couldn’t help but be shocked at how much taller she was.

The girl smiled softly, “Hi. I’m Niki. What’s your name?”

“Tubbo.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Tubbo.”

And listen, if Tubbo instantly liked her more than the others because she bothered to use his name, then that’s his own business.

One of the caregivers, having heard the commotion from their office, walked into the lobby, her shoes clicking against the ground.

“What’s going on out here?” the caregiver asked. “Did we get a new kid? Again? We already told them we were too tight on money to take on another ward!”

Niki flushed in embarrassment, and Tubbo felt a little bad for her. It was her first day in and she was already being blamed for circumstances she couldn’t control. Usually, the caregivers waited until the children slipped up and made them mad before they rubbed their status as orphans in their faces. He guessed that the bills had made them more irritable.

“Whatever,” The caregiver paused and pointed to Tubbo, “You, go show her to an empty bed!”

Tubbo nodded and grabbed Niki’s hand, guiding her up the stairs to where the children all slept, her bag awkwardly hitting the steps on the way up. The bed room was exactly that, a room for all of the children's beds. The boys slept on one side and the girls on the other. Thankfully, none of the kids shared a bed, but they did have to share a bunk, and the last available spot was the bottom bunk at the very back.

Reaching the bed, Tubbo dropped her hand and explained, “You can sleep here. Put your bag under the bed, and if you have any personal items, I recommend hiding them. The others might try to steal them or if the caregivers think it might be worth something, they’ll take it and sell it.”

Niki frowned and sat down on the dusty sheets. She unzipped her bag and pulled out a locket. Quickly, she clasped it on and tucked it underneath her sweater, successfully concealing it from view. She then pulled out a small bee plush and looked at it, contemplating.

“Tubbo,” her soft voice broke the silence, “Do you want this? The social worker who was assigned my case gave it to me, but I don’t really like bees. I’m allergic.”

Carefully, Tubbo took the bee from her, cradling it close as if it was precious, and to him, it was. “Thank you so much, Niki. I promise I’ll take good care of it! And if you want it back, just tell me!”

Niki giggled, “No, silly! It’s yours now! You keep it!”

And that night, as Tubbo thought about the new girl sleeping only a few beds away, he cuddled close to his new plushie and basked in the idea of ownership. The bee was his! And he never had to share it or give it to someone if he didn’t want to!

It was that night that Tubbo decided that Niki would be in his life for as long as she wanted to be. Friendship was a difficult concept in such a cold and emotionally distant place, but Niki’s kind and warm presence made him want to learn what it meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big sister Niki, baby brother Tubbo!!!!! Yayyyyyy!!!


	6. Niki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry for the delay on this chapter! I had midterms this past week and my 18th birthday was yesterday, so I haven't been able to write until now.
> 
> This chapter isn't too extreme, but if you need something tagged let me know!!

Niki had lived at the Orphanage for a couple of months, and she still couldn’t get a full night’s rest. The other children were often rude and exclusive, and the caregivers were detached and cold. The tensions in the building were always high, especially with the Orphanage losing funding, which made the process of coping with her situation much harder. In her dreams, she was haunted by the screams of her mother and the voice of her father telling her to run as far as she could, and every night, she awoke with tears in her eyes, and her locket clenched tightly in her hands, still clasped around her neck.

The other kids had their own trauma to deal with, and every adult she looked for comfort in brushed her off. Niki did have a saving grace, however, in the form of Tubbo, the kind boy who she met on her first day. She had initially given him the bee plushie as a one-off thing, but each day since then, Tubbo kept her company, like a shadow following its source. He told her stories, showed her around, and even taught her how to do some of the chores, and for all of that, Niki was extremely grateful. 

The younger boy even trusted her enough to confess how he got to the Orphanage in the first place, a tragic tale of an abandoned child and a box. Niki, however, hadn’t had the strength to confide her own story at the time, but as the days passed and her care for the other grew, she knew that telling Tubbo would only make her heart lighter.

So, exactly 4 months after her arrival, she and Tubbo were cleaning the same window that Tubbo was on the day they met, Their idle chatter and whispered laughter bounced around the empty lobby, and Niki felt something in her chest settle.

“Tubbo,” Niki started, scrubbing at a particularly grungy portion of the glass, “Can I tell you how my parents died?”

Tubbo looked up from where he was cleaning a patch of glass closer to the ground. His usual impish expression was replaced with a pinched look of concern. “Sure, Niki. But you don’t have to! I only told you ‘cause I wanted to, I didn’t mean to make you feel pressured in any way!”

“You didn’t, don’t worry,” She assured, “I just want to get it off my chest.”

The boy frowned slightly, but nodded encouragingly, “Go ahead.”

“I was walking home with my parents, through this alley that led to our apartment,” Niki sighed, steeling herself, “We didn’t have a lot of money, so we lived in a poor area of town. I didn’t realize it at the time though, my parents worked really hard to keep me safe and provided for. I never went without, and I even got nice gifts like my locket sometimes, but looking back, I can remember my mother and father both skipping meals a lot, so that’s probably why.”

“Oh, Niki…”

She tightened her grip on her cleaning rag, “Anyway, we were walking home from the park one day, and we cut through the alley. Usually, there were never any issues, or at least, none that I noticed, but this time, there were 4 men crowded at the end. One was fragile and shaking, and the others were all bulky and big. They looked mean and they kept yelling about ‘Mr. Soot’s stolen goods’. They didn’t seem like nice people.”

“My dad,” Niki continued, “Being the man he was, tried to keep the peace, while my mom kept me behind her. I couldn’t see what happened, but next thing I know, Mom was screaming and Dad was shouting for me to run. I didn’t even hesitate, just turned and ran. An hour later, and they're both dead, and I’m in a social worker’s office.” 

She sniffled and tried to suppress her tears, but the second she felt Tubbo hug her tightly, her composure shattered and she sobbed openly into his hair. Tubbo skillfully ignored the huge teardrops raining from above, and instead focused on rubbing his friend's back reassuringly.

When Niki pulled away, she dried her eyes and inhaled deeply, “So, yeah. Now I’m kinda hoping to one day find out who ‘Mr. Soot’ is, and why his workers killed my parents. I feel like I at least deserve answers. My parents were good people. They didn’t…”

“Your parents sounded lovely, Niki. Maybe I can help you find your answers someday.” Tubbo consoled.

Suddenly, the somber atmosphere of the lobby shattered as a loud knocking came from the door. Tubbo and Niki both went to peek through the window when a caregiver walked out of the office. She seemed angry, and oddly enough, nervous.

“Let me get the door, children. You two head upstairs.” She ground out.

“Yes, Ma’am.” The duo replied, and they took off up the steps. 

Once they reached the top, Niki and Tubbo shared a curious look, and a decision was made to eavesdrop on the conversation happening in the lobby below.

The creaking of the front door echoed, and the sound of clunky footsteps filled the air.

“Hello, I’m here to begin transferring the children to new boarding schools.” A man’s voice that neither Tubbo nor Niki had heard before began.

“Transfers weren’t supposed to happen until the 10th!” the caregiver cried.

The man scoffed, “I have been given express orders to start transferring the children immediately. The girls to one school, and the boys to the next.”

Niki gasped and grabbed Tubbo’s hand, pulling him away from the stairs, towards the bed room.

“Niki we need to leave, I don’t want to be split up! You’re the only person who actually cares about me, please, I know a way out!” Tubbo whispered, frantic.

“I know, Tubbo, but we should grab our stuff first!” Niki reassured.

And at those words, Tubbo relaxed, a smile forming on his face as he realized that Niki valued his friendship as much as he valued hers.

Upon entering the bed room, both kids ran to their respective bunks and began collecting their items. Niki, thinking quickly, pulled her luggage bag out from under her bed and dumped it out onto the mattress.

“Tubbo, we can’t carry too much stuff, so bring over some of your clothes and put them in my bag!”

Grabbing the necessities, Tubbo brought over the few clothing items he had and put them in the bag, and finally placed the stuffed bee on top. Niki followed suit, only packing the important things, and zipping the luggage closed.

“Okay,” Niki nodded, “Lead the way out.”

Tubbo wasted no time, grabbing her by the sleeve, and guiding her out of the bed room and towards a door Niki had never entered before, the luggage bad dragging on the floor behind them. He opened the door quietly, revealing an emergency staircase. The two quickly descended the stairs and burst out the exit door, which led to the woods outside of the Orphanage.

“Where should we go?” Tubbo asked, the reality of finally leaving was overwhelming to the small boy.

Niki scowled before lighting up with an idea, “These woods lead to L’manberg! I’ve never been, but my dad always said that he wanted to try and take my mom and me to visit. If we can get to L’manberg’s territory, I’m sure we’ll be safe. The caregivers won’t search for us.”

“Okay, Niki. I trust you,” Tubbo said nervously, “Let’s get going.”

Tubbo and Niki’s journey through the forest towards L’manberg territory was long and tiring, but the thought of freedom propelled them forward. Tubbo, the younger of the two, grew tired and hungry, making travel difficult, and he was about to ask Niki if they could take a break when he spotted a massive treehouse, camouflaged into the branches above.

“Niki, look!” Tubbo pointed, “Maybe we can ask someone for directions or help?”

Niki looked at the treehouse above and weighed her options, but ultimately decided that they needed some help. “Okay, Tubbo, we can ask for help.”

Excitedly, Tubbo scrambled towards the base of the treehouse and shouted, “Hello? Is anyone up there? My friend and I need help!”

From inside the treehouse, a loud thump sounded, as if someone fell off of their bed. Then, out of a small window, a boy with blonde hair and a red and white shirt peered out. “Who are you?”

“Uhh…”

“Nevermind. Why should I help you? I was put in charge of protecting the base, and it’s a really important job, so why should I leave my post to help?”

Seeing this as her time to step in, Niki walked up next to Tubbo. “We have nowhere else to go!” She shouted.

When Niki appeared, she noticed the blonde boy’s eyes widen as a contemplative look crossed his face. “Are you runaways?”

“I mean, yeah.”

“Kind of.”

The boy’s thoughtful look deepened, and after a moment of silence, he finally nodded. “Okay, I can help, but you have to wait up here until the others get back.” He ducked back inside the treehouse for a second before returning with a rope ladder that he dropped down from the window. 

“Come on up. But, uh, leave your stuff down there for now. Wilbur says I shouldn’t trust strangers, but Dream says I should always try to help others. And then, Techno usually says something about not trusting the gov-ern-ment, but helping its people, and like, what is that even supposed to mean? Like what am I supposed to do with that? Anyway, I’m Tommy.” 

“You talk a lot, Tommy,” Tubbo said as he climbed the ladder, and honestly, Niki couldn’t help but agree.

Tommy’s offended squawking drew giggles from the duo, and once they reached the top, Niki and Tubbo actually enjoyed getting to know this strange new boy. His voice was loud and his jokes were funny, and time seemed to slip away.

And an hour or so later, when Tommy’s friends reappeared and eventually offered to let her and Tubbo stay, Niki was compelled to agree. The boys who lived in the treehouse were strange, weirder than anyone she had ever met, but something about them was comforting and friendly.

And her thoughts were only proven to be true as she and Tubbo spent more time with the group and as individuals. Techno shared his beloved books, Wilbur sang silly songs, Dream gave warm hugs, and Tommy rambled out inspiring stories. Niki decided that she and Tubbo fit the group like a glove, and the four boys decided that adding a new brother and sister into their makeshift family wasn’t so bad.

The world was still a scary place, and they had all been let down time and time again by adults who were supposed to protect them, but in their treehouse in the woods, Niki and her new family were untouchable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole family is here!!! Yayyyy!! Things are looking up!!!


	7. The Youth Raid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh!! This is the longest chapter in the book and I am so excited to share it!!!!

The tribe of six children that formed in the Great Forest of L’manberg had been together for the better part of 3 months when the search parties started. Somehow, someone in town had caught wind of their existence and the news spread around town like fire. Maybe one of them was seen washing their clothes in the stream or playing with one of the wild sheep, or laughing in the treetops. Regardless, how they were discovered was unimportant. All that mattered was that people knew they existed, and when a child is living freely, a nosy adult will always find a way to interfere where they aren't needed.

The search parties were an inconvenience, but overall harmless. The treehouse Techno and Dream built only improved as time continued to pass. Over the years, it had grown in size and strength, and with each new addition to their family, it grew more protected as well. It was covered in vines and leaves, and the natural wear and tear of mother nature only served to help hide the exterior of the treehouse from public view. The real problem was with the increase in old clothes, fresh food, and even occasionally toys left around town.

The ‘gifts’ left by L’manberg’s residents were brought to light when the group was doing their nightly Family Fire meetings, a term, and tradition created by Tommy after he got sick of being kept out of the loop by Wilbur. The Family Fire was their time to share information about their day and the state of their camp, but over time it also became their time to tell stories and sing songs and simply enjoy each other’s company.

Techno was tending to their meal, fish being cooked over an open flame while listening to Tommy ramble on about how much fun he had fishing with Niki that morning. Nearby, Wilbur sat upon a log with Dream’s head on his lap where he was humming idly and petting at the younger boy’s head. To keep them all safe, they all took turns keeping watch late at night, and it had been Deam’s turn to look out, so when he took off his iconic mask and curled up for a quick nap before dinner, Wilbur was willing to take on the role of makeshift pillow. Tubbo was on the other side of the fire pit, Niki sitting on the ground in front of him as he clumsily braided a couple of flowers into her hair. Techno had found a patch of Mayflowers that afternoon and brought some back, knowing that Tubbo would enjoy finding something to do with them.

Sadly, the tranquility of the night was disrupted when the food finished cooking and it was time for them to eat and share any new information. After shaking Dream awake, Wilbur helped Techno pass around everyone’s serving of fish. 

“Okay guys, report time!” Wilbur said, flopping back onto his seat, his fish held on an improvised spruce leaf plate.

“There are more fish in the stream than usual!” Tommy mumbled excitedly around the food in his mouth.

Techno shook his head fondly, “I set up a couple more acorn alarms and net traps in case any of the search parties get closer.”

“Dream and I cleaned all of the clothes,” Niki smiled, “so, Tommy, that means you can change back into your favorite shirt.” Dream rubbed the sleep from his eyes and nodded.

“I, uh,” Tubbo began, “I found something weird at the edge of the woods.” And immediately he felt his skin crawl as all of his siblings snapped their heads to look at him.

“What do you mean by weird, Tubbo?” Dream asked.

Wilbur flailed his arms, “Why were you by the edge of the woods alone?!”

“Yeah!” Tommy added, “And why didn’t you take me with- Ow!” Techno slapped him upside the head.

Tubbo curled into himself slightly, “I found this pile of stuff! Like, useful stuff! There were clothes and blankets, snacks and candy. But! I remembered that Wilbur and Niki always say not to take candy from strangers, so I didn’t!” 

Techno, sensing the boy's growing distress, smiled softly, “Good job, Tubbo. Was there anything else that made it weird?”

Nervously, Tubbo rummaged around his pockets and pulled out a folded piece of paper. “I found this, and I tried to read it, but some of the letters got jumbled.” He passed it across the fire, to Techno, who unfolded it and read it to himself.

The silence that overtook the group was suffocating as everyone watched Techno intently. His eyes were squinted and his jaw set, and the kids could immediately tell that whatever the paper said, it wasn’t good.

“Uh, it’s from the people in town. They are trying to get us to ‘rejoin society’. They say it’s ‘cause they want to keep us safe and take care of us.” Techno announced to the eager group. He scoffed and whispered under his breath, “Like they actually care.”

Wilbur’s heart dropped to his stomach and looked to Tommy, who flinched. Dream unknowingly let out a low growl, something he hadn’t done in months, and Techno frowned, unhappy to see his friends so distressed. The atmosphere practically shook with tension, and although Niki and Tubbo hadn’t learned of the experiences that lead the other four boys to live in their Treehouse, they both could sympathize with their disdain for adults.

Wilbur’s expression settled into a firm scowl, “Okay, guys, let’s take some time to sleep on how to deal with this. Dream,” the boy in question perked up at the mention of his name, “I am gonna take watch for tonight. All of you, get to bed.”

And with that, the fire was doused and all of the children scrambled up their ladder to the treehouse, where they changed into their sleep shirts and bundled under blankets. Dream, exhausted and upset by the mere mention of going back to his old house in L’manberg, opted to grab his blankets and furs and sleep on the ground rather than his usual hammock, relying on old habits to soothe his mind. Techno, recognizing his friend's self-comforting behavior, announced that they would all be sleeping together that night. The anxiety-inducing news encouraged everyone to agree, and they all sought comfort and consolation in the embrace of each other. 

Dream and Tubbo were squished closely together, being the more tactile of the bunch, with Tubbo’s bee plushie between them. Tommy tossed himself over their legs, using Tubbo’s lap as a pillow, and Techno, being on the more touch averse side of the spectrum, slept closer to the opening of the window, still within reach of his friends, but able to listen for any threats that might approach. Niki was settling into her own space next to the wall, facing out over her friends, where she could easily wake them from any nightmares that crawled into their heads, her own mind racing too fast to even consider sleeping.

After ensuring that his family was well protected and on their way to rest, Wilbur smiled softly and climbed out of the treehouse window, up and onto the roof, where a cushion and blanket sat, waiting for whoever had to take watch that night. He sighed heavily and slumped into position, watching out over the forested land, guarding the people he held dear. He was preparing himself for a long night when he heard the sound of someone climbing up onto the roof with him.

“What are you doing up? Get some rest with the others.”

Niki swung herself onto the roof and crawled over to sit beside Wilbur. “I didn’t like the idea of leaving you up here, alone. ‘Sides, I don’t think I would be able to sleep anyway.”

Begrudgingly, Wilbur tugged Niki closer and pulled the blanket over both their shoulders. The moon and stars above illuminated the darkness and the chirping of crickets echoed from the grass below.

“Did Tommy ever tell you how he and I ended up out here with Techno and Dream?” Wilbur’s soft voice lulled in the night, tossed through the air by the gentle wind.

“...No.”

Wilbur chuckled, “Really? I’m surprised. He has a tendency to overshare.”

Niki wrapped her arms around herself tightly. “You don’t have to tell me anything, Wilbur. I’m smart enough to know it probably wasn’t good.”

“No,” Wilbur shook his head, “it wasn’t good. But I think it was the best decision I will ever make in my life. Despite how scary and awful it was, I don’t regret that it happened. Because it led me to all of you. I’ve always loved being Tommy’s big brother, and whatever Gods are out there saw that and blessed me with 3 more brothers and a sister.”

“That’s sweet, Wilbur,” Niki ducked her head shyly, “You guys are the best thing in my life too.”

Wilbur leaned his head back and looked towards the stars, “Niki, my dad killed your parents.”

“...what?”

“Niki, Tommy and I’s parents were not good people. My mom saw us as a curse, something tying her permanently to my father. And my dad was a drug lord. He funneled drugs into other towns and had the nerve to play the role of a saint in front of the public.”

“Where are you going with this? Wilbur, I’m sorry, but what does any of that have to do with my parents?” Niki asked through the rock in her throat.”

“The day I took Tommy and ran, our father tried to sell us to someone. I don’t know what for, but I am grateful every day that I will never have to find out. And when you told us about finding whoever Mr. Soot was, I knew. Because Mr. Soot was my father, Niki, and I am so, so sorry.”

Tears fell freely down her face, and Niki tried to muffle her sobs with her hand as if she could snatch the sound out of the air. “Wilbu-”

“I’m so sorry. Niki, my father is a wealthy, powerful, twisted man, and the ‘stolen goods’ you’re parents were killed over were me and Tommy, and I am so, so sorry.”

Wilbur’s face was still aimed at the sky, and although his voice stayed relatively normal, Niki could see the reflection of the stars gleam off of the tear tracks dripping down his cheeks. She swallowed, mouth dry, and let the silence overwhelm her momentarily before she lurched forward and hugged Wilbur close.

“It’s not your fault, but I forgive you. Wilbur, I forgive you, it’s okay,” Niki hid her own tears in his shoulder, and focused on rubbing circles into his back, “You don’t have to carry that anymore. You’re still my big brother, it’s not your fault.”

The oldest two kids clung to each other tightly and sobbed openly under the cover of night. When they finally broke from each other’s embrace, Wilbur’s shirt was soaked in tears, and both of their eyes were an angry, puffy red. 

Trying to calm down, Wilbur grabbed Niki’s hand and laid back against the cold wood of the treehouse roof. Niki sniffled for a few moments longer and then decided to join him.

“What are we gonna do?” Niki whispered into the night.

“About what?”

“Your parents? L’manberg? Everything?”

Silence.

“Well,” Wilbur croaked, “I do have one idea. It’s a little dangerous, but it would get us all some closure, and keep us safe afterward.”

Niki raised an eyebrow, “Let’s hear it then.”

Wilbur cleared his throat and continued, “What if we snuck into town and burned some shit down. Like those stupid ‘gifts’ the townspeople left. And maybe, my old house too.”

Niki rolled onto her side and faced Wilbur with a shocked look.

“We don’t have to! I was just suggesting-”

“Let’s do it.”

It was Wilbur’s turn to face her, “Really?”

“Yeah. It would scare the adults away and give us peace of mind. I say we do it.”

And as the night turned to morning, Niki and Wilbur plotted, coming up with a solid plan to propose to the others when they awoke. And of course, the Lost Children of L’manberg were not the type to decline causing a little chaos.

A month later, and everything was set into motion in the late hours of the night. Each child carried a bag stuffed full of items left by the townspeople and flint and steel was buried in their pockets. As they ducked and crept their way into the heart of the town, Wilbur tore down any missing child posters that showed him or his friends and decided that they would make good kindling to start the flames.

Once they reached the empty town center, a place Tommy and Wilbur were well acquainted with, they started dumping the bags out into a huge pile.

“Okay guys, hoods and cloaks on.” Wilbur said, lighting the edge of the missing posters in his hand, “And remember the buddy system.”

Everyone tugged on their dark hooded cloaks, which everyone worked together to make, and took a step back from the soon-to-be bonfire.

Wilbur dropped the kindling onto the pile of clothes, candy, and toys, and watched as the fire slowly spread from object to object.

“Alright, Wilbur, let’s go,” Niki whispered as she grabbed Wilbur’s hand and dragged him away from the flames. “How do we get to your old house?

A couple paces away, Techno and Tubbo were smashing benched and knocking over trash cans, fully intending to create as much chaos as possible. Dream and Tommy went about their destruction differently. Tommy gripped the spear Techno used for hunting and stabbed at shop windows and walls while Dream set fire to every flammable surface. Every one of them was laughing and cheering, reveling in the excitement of the night. 

Meanwhile, Wilbur led Niki towards his parents' mansion. The wealthy district of L’manberg was protected by a couple of fences, but the low crime rate made any law enforcement uncommon. The duo made quick work of climbing the fences and soon, Wilbur found himself looking up the steps of his old home.

“This is it.”

Niki squeezed his hand reassuringly and reached into her pocket to pull out her own flint and steel. “Do you want to do the honors?”

“Actually,” Wilbur grinned, mania dancing in his eyes, “I was thinking we could do it together.”

“Of course! A house this big will need multiple flames!” Niki trudged to the left of the building while Wilbur pulled out his flint and walked to the right. 

“On three!” He shouted, “One! Two! Three!!”

The sparks jumped and ignited the house, and gleefully, Wilbur and Niki lit a few more fires, and then stood back to observe their work. 

The mansion was big, but the wood passed the flames on beautifully, quickly turning the outside into what looked like hell on Earth.

Niki snickered quietly.

“What? What’s so funny?” Wilbur asked.

“Ya’know, there's a joke here somewhere, about fire and Soot, but I don’t think you would appreciate the pun.”

Wilbur’s responding groan was enough to prove her right.

The chaos and destruction didn’t last long, but it was exactly what they all needed. Each group of two evacuated back to their treehouse as authorities began to show up and the townspeople began to wake, and the next morning, all of the kids climbed onto the rough and watched the ash and clouds of smoke trail off into the sky. Individually, their minds each trailed down a different path, but in their hearts, they all felt one thing. 

Peace. Peace at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Closure!!! Yay!!! And FYI, Mr. and Mrs. Soot are now dead, so.... crab rave.
> 
> Okay, so that was the end of their origins! I wanted to let you guys have a glimpse of the timeline a bit, so the raid takes place about a year before Sparklez and Phil show up. In this chapter, Wilbur is 13, Niki is 12, Techno is 11, Dream is 10, and Tommy and Tubbo are both 7.
> 
> I had a great time writing this, and I hope you all had a great time reading it! Thanks again to all of you who showed their support by commenting, giving kudos, or even just reading it, it means a lot to me!
> 
> Keep an eye out for the next part of this series! Love you guys!!


End file.
